


something beautiful in the way you light up

by ashers_kiss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me a hand.”</p><p>Steve stared.  Swallowed.  “How long have you been waiting for that one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	something beautiful in the way you light up

**Author's Note:**

> [yunuen](http://yunuen.tumblr.com/) requested Steve/Bucky with "Give me a hand" from the [Tumblr dialogue meme](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/90514913069/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write), and her wish is my command.
> 
> For the record, this is the first Steve/Bucky I’ve actually managed, and it’s pretty awful I’m so sorry /o\
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/90605253909/stevebucky-give-me-a-hand).
> 
> Title from [on loving a fighter](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/90598307164/on-loving-a-fighter) by [makepieswakethedead](http://makepieswakethedead.tumblr.com/post/87530505692).

“Give me a hand.”

Steve stared. Swallowed. “How long have you been waiting for that one?”

Bucky shrugged, keeping his balance even propped up with only one hand on the training mat as he held out his left one. (And even after all this time in this new body, even after a _lifetime_ of watching Bucky’s ease in his own skin, Steve was still a little bit in awe.) “A while.”

“It’s terrible,” Steve managed, but he was smiling, because jokes were good, but bad jokes were _better_. He grabbed hold of Bucky’s hand to haul him to his feet, the metal cool as Bucky’s fingers curled around his.

Pulling him up like that put them almost nose to nose, and when Bucky didn’t move away, tilting his head ever so slightly to watch Steve from under his lashes, Steve’s breath caught somewhere in the back of his throat.

Because this…this was still new. Bucky still had issues recognising things like other people’s space (which was probably normal, Sam theorised, more certain when Natasha nodded, and Steve didn’t tell them that Bucky had always been in his space), but this was deliberate. This was _waiting_ , expectancy heavy between them, a whole different kind of tension that Steve wasn’t ever sure he’d get used to; this was the hot rush of _new_ under his skin, flooding along his veins and pooling in his belly, lower, and all Steve could say was, “Uh. Hi.”

Then Bucky rolled his eyes, huffed out a short breath. “Fuckin’ Christ, Rogers.” Metal fingers curved around his neck and pulled him down the rest of the way so Bucky could kiss him, mouth hot and slick under his, and if Bucky hadn’t held him up, free hand sliding under clothing to settle on his hip, Steve honestly thought his knees would have given way.

He whined when Bucky pulled away, honest to God whined, and Bucky laughed, that dark and quiet way that made Steve’s stomach flip over on itself. “Yeah,” he murmured, lips dragging over Steve’s jaw, down his throat. Steve tipped his head back for him, Bucky’s hand slipping up into his hair, cradling the back of his head. “Yeah, I got you.”


End file.
